Memories
by Emgy Black
Summary: Retazos de la infancia de los protagonistas de la saga. Porque a veces para comprenderles, hay que conocer su historia antes de la historia.
1. Lápices de cera

Siempre me ha interesado la infancia de los personajes sobre los que leo, porque pienso que es lo que dictamina gran parte de su forma de ser en el presente en el que los leemos. Siendo así, no pude resistirme a tratar la infancia de los personajes de esta saga. En este primer One-Shot, el primer día de colegio de Simon. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo ^^

* * *

**Lápices de Cera.**

El quince de septiembre de 1997 amaneció nublado en Brooklyn. Un pequeño Simon Lewis de seis años yacía en su cama destapado y con un pie por fuera, roncando imperceptiblemente. La noche anterior no había podido dormir hasta la madrugada, y como consecuencia, su madre tuvo que gastar toda su capacidad persuasiva en levantar al niño de la cama. Normalmente, Elaine Lewis no hubiera insistido en despertar a su hijo tan temprano, pero esa mañana tenía que hacerlo. Era el primer día de colegio del pequeño Simon.

Finalmente el infante se levantó y dejó que su madre lo vistiera con su nuevo uniforme: pantalón gris, polo blanco y suéter azul oscuro, para nada del gusto de Simon, cuyo color favorito era el naranja chillón. También se dejó colocar unos zapatos incomodísimos que al final del día le harían herida, y permitió muy a su pesar que su madre lo repeinara y le pusiera colonia.

Simon se miró al espejo y contempló su reflejo con desgana. Un crío algo canijo para su edad y para más inri, vestido con ropa de señor mayor, le devolvió la mirada. Su pelo rizado seguía revuelto por mucho que su madre hubiera intentado aplastarlo, y sus gafas parecían demasiado grandes para una carita tan diminuta. No pudo evitar pensar que ese tal cole no podía ser tan guay como decía Rebecca si lo obligaban a vestirse con ropa que no le gustaba.

Desayunó a las prisas –su madre casi lo atraganta con una tostada porque llegaban tarde- así que no le dio tiempo a tomarse su Cola-Cao. A Simon le encantaba el Cola-Cao. Era intolerable que su madre le obligara a salir sin beberse su Cola-Cao porque "vas a llegar tarde al cole". Más puntos en contra de ese tal cole.

De momento, lo único que le gustaba del tan ansiado día era que le habían comprado la mochila de Spiderman que llevaba pidiendo desde marzo. No obstante, su madre y su hermana se la habían llenado de libros, cuadernillos de ejercicios, fichas para colorear y montones y montones de lápices, rotuladores y borradores; la conclusión acabó siendo un niño de seis años, bajito, con el pelo revuelto y cara de mala leche, andando por Brooklyn jorobado porque llevaba a la espalda una mochila de Spiderman con la cremallera a medio reventar y que pesaba más que él.

Llegaron a la puerta de la escuela primaria Longfellow con dos minutos de antelación. Mientras los demás niños lloraban abrazados a las piernas de sus impotentes mamás, a la madre de Simon apenas si le dio tiempo a darle un beso y desearle buena suerte a su desorientado retoño, que cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba solo con un montón de mocosos desconocidos y llorones.

Les recibió su nueva profesora, una tal Señorita Highsmith, rubia y de sonrisa amable. A Simon le gustó, pero apenas si le pudo dedicar una mirada. En seguida la pobre mujer se vio envuelta en un torbellino de niños que lloraban y querían a su mami, y con la paciencia que sólo puede tener una profesora de primaria, fue calmándolos uno a uno.

El pequeño de pelo revuelto suspiró y se dirigió hacia los pocos estudiantes que, como él, no lloraban por sus madres. La Señorita Highsmith les había dicho que podían ir sentándose donde quisieran y que se distrajeran mientras ella podía atender a toda la clase. El castaño inspeccionó el ambiente a través de los cristales de sus gafas.

Sentados en la primera fila, había dos niños rubios idénticos, pecosos y con gafas, el uniforme pulcramente planchado y los libros ya encima de la mesa. A Simon le dio un escalofrío sólo de pensar en que no sólo tendría que aguantar en clase un crío repipi, sino a dos críos repipis exactamente iguales.

En la última fila se había sentado sólo un niño literalmente enorme. Si lo hubiera visto en el recreo, Simon hubiera pensado que era de tercer curso por lo menos. Tenía el pelo negro muy corto, casi rapado, lo que hacía parecer aún más grande su cabeza y le daba a su cara una expresión que no invitaba precisamente a hacerse amigos.

Finalmente, sentada en una de las filas medias, había una niña pelirroja que Simon apenas podía ver porque tenía la cara enterrada en un libro de colorear. Lo único que pudo percibir de ella es que era casi tan bajita y canija para su edad como él. Eso le transmitió confianza (sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que las otras dos opciones eran los gemelos repelentes o el que parecía un matón) así que suspiró y con más resignación que ganas fue a sentarse con ella.

Soltó con un golpe sordo en el suelo junto al pupitre su rebosante mochila nueva y decidió imitar a su compañera de mesa, así que sacó su propio libro de colorear –un ejemplar de personajes de Marvel que le había regalado Rebeca- y se dispuso a coger los lápices de cera.

Genial. Sencillamente genial. Su madre se había acordado de vestirle como un abuelo, repeinarle para nada, ponerle zapatos incómodos y meter en su mochila todos los artículos de papelería habidos y por haber, excepto sus lápices de cera. Simon se negaba tajantemente a colorear con cualquier cosa que no fueran ceras de colores. Suspiró por enésima vez esa mañana. De fondo escuchaba los intentos de persuasión de la Señorita Highsmith y los llantos de sus compañeros. No le gustaba nada ese tal cole.

Al final decidió que lo más lógico sería pedirle prestadas unas ceras a su silenciosa acompañante. Alzó la mirada, dobló la cintura para poder encararla y habló por primera vez desde que había salido de casa.

-Perdona, ¿tienes cera azul y roja? No puedo colorear al Capitán América.

Y como para demostrarle que era verdad, señaló la página de su libro de colorear donde aparecía el superhéroe en blanco y negro.

La niña levantó la cabeza por fin de su libro, y unos ojos enormes y verdes le devolvieron a Simon la mirada. La pequeña pelirroja sonrió.

-Claro, toma. –Y puso su caja de ceras de colores entre los dos pupitres, para que ambos pudieran pintar.

-Gracias. Es muy bonito. - Señaló el dibujo de la niña, una escena de Los Tres Cerditos perfectamente coloreada, y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Lo había dicho para devolverle a su compañera el gesto amable, pero no se le daba bien hablar con desconocidos. Se le pasaron un poco los nervios cuando la pequeña volvió a sonreírle.

-Soy Clary.

-Yo Simon.

* * *

Y así amigos, es como empezó todo entre nuestros dos amigos favoritos. Al menos en mi cabeza, claro.

Espero que os haya gustado la primera escena, si es así, hacédmelo saber con un RR. Y si no os ha gustado, decidme también por qué en un RR para que pueda mejorarlo. Nos vemos en una semana con la segunda escena, el nacimiento de Max desde la perspectiva de un Alec de nueve años (Awww).

Ave Atque Vale, lectores ^^


	2. Hermanito

Y aquí llegamos con el nuevo One-Shot sobre la infancia de nuestros queridos protagonistas. Como lo prometido es deuda, os traigo el nacimiento de Max visto desde el punto de vista de Alec.

* * *

**Hermanito.**

La biblioteca era uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos del Instituto de Nueva York en ese momento. Era la madrugada de un día particularmente caluroso de mediados de verano, y el joven Alec Lightwood intentaba ojear su libro de latín mientras su hermana pequeña le atosigaba a preguntas desde el sillón de al lado.

-¿Crees que faltará mucho, Alec?

-No lo sé, Iz, supongo que faltan cinco minutos menos que la última vez que me preguntaste _hace cinco minutos._

El chico no estaba de muy buen humor. Hodge le había despertado con la noticia de que su madre se acababa de poner de parto, los Hermanos Silenciosos estaban de camino y él tenía que ocuparse de la pequeña Isabelle, que lo había oído todo cuando iba a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y ahora se negaba a dormirse hasta que su hermanito no hubiera nacido. Con la resignación y la infinita paciencia de la que sólo gozan los hermanos mayores, Alec cogió un libro al azar de su mesilla de noche, fue a buscar a Izzie y se la llevó a rastras a la biblioteca.

De eso había pasado ya una hora y media y Alec casi había conseguido callar a la niña, que sólo abría la boca religiosamente cada cinco minutos para preguntarle a su hermano si él creía que faltaba mucho. El niño procuraba ignorarla el resto del tiempo, aunque la verdad es que ella no se lo ponía fácil. Isabelle aún no era lo suficientemente alta como para que las piernas le llegasen al suelo desde el sillón, de modo que las balanceaba rítmicamente de un lado a otro, ocasionando un molesto ruidito que ponía a prueba el aguante de su hermano.

Tras haber avanzado cinco páginas en hora y media, Alec decidió sabiamente que no iba a conseguir leer nada esa noche; dejó el libro a un lado, cerró los ojos y se dejó a caer en el sillón con la esperanza de que Isabelle al menos le dejase pensar.

Hacía ya poco más de siete meses desde que en esa misma habitación, una sonriente Maryse y un extrañamente apático Robert les habían dado la noticia de que iban a tener un nuevo hermanito en verano. La respuesta de Isabelle fue tan obvia como inmediata: dio un grito que espantó al cuervo de Hodge y acto seguido fue a cubrir de besos a su madre y al vientre de ésta, al tiempo que su padre esbozaba la primera sonrisa real en semanas. En ese momento los tres podrían haber servido como ejemplo de familia feliz y decente. Alec, en cambio, se quedó de pie muy quieto y no dijo nada. Puso mucho esfuerzo en que su rostro no expresara ninguna emoción concreta, y cuando su padre le preguntó suspicazmente si no estaba feliz por la noticia, sólo acertó a asentir y a retirarse con la excusa de que se encontraba mal.

Desde luego, era verdad es que Alec no se encontraba bien.

Llegó corriendo a su habitación y cerró con pestillo. Se tumbó en la cama apartando el libro de mitología griega que había estado ojeando por la mañana y contuvo las ganas de llorar. Los cazadores de sombras mayores como él no lloraban, se lo había dicho su padre. No lloraban aunque su vida de repente fuera a ponerse patas arriba por culpa de un mocoso que aún no había nacido.

Hasta ese momento, Alec había sido feliz. Se llevaba razonablemente bien con su padre, que era su mayo héroe y modelo a seguir, aunque a ratos este le inspirase algo de temor y no fuera muy cariñoso o expresivo. Se lo pasaba infinitamente bien siendo el preferido de su madre, que le miraba con eterna devoción a cada cosa que hacía, por más tonta o simple que fuese. Y quería más que a nada a Izzie, su pequeña Izzie, con la que sólo se llevaba algo más de dos años y que le seguía a todas partes como si fuera su sombra. A Alexander Lightwood le gustaba su familia tal y como estaba; aunque no fuese perfecta, lo era para él. Odiaba los cambios. No le gustaba ni siquiera que su madre le cambiara la marca de los cereales de por la mañana, y le había montado un berrinche espantoso a Hodge una semana antes porque se le había ocurrido cambiar la forma de ordenar los libros de la biblioteca. Si algo funcionaba no había que cambiarlo, esa había sido la máxima de Alec desde que tenía uso de razón.

Estaba seguro de que un nuevo bebé lo estropearía todo. Él ya tenía una hermana y era maravillosa, no quería otro hermano. Y sus padres ya tenían un hijo y una hija, e Isabelle ya tenía también un hermano. No entendía qué podía aportar el nuevo niño a sus vidas, ni por qué los demás parecían quererle tanto si era obvio que suponía una molestia.

Al rato, Maryse había llamado la puerta y él había abierto sólo porque no era capaz de decirle que no a su mamá, aunque estuviera enfadado con ella por decidir traer de repente otro bebé sin el consentimiento de los demás.

Maryse se sentó en la cama intentando no arrugar mucho el ceño por el desorden reinante en la habitación de su primogénito. Entonces miró al niño tirado en la cama y habló.

-Alec, cariño, ¿estás bien?

La expresión de Maryse era dulce y comprensiva, y mientras hablaba le apartó a Alec un mechón de pelo azabache de los ojos. Era un tic que tenía desde hacía ya muchos años, realmente le molestaba que los ojos azules de su niño estuvieran tapados por el pelo. Alec miró a su madre, azul contra azul, y como siempre que estaba a solas con ella, tuvo la sensación de que podía contarle cualquier cosa y su madre no le juzgaría.

-No quiero un nuevo bebé. Estamos bien así. Papá, tú, Izzie y yo. ¿Por qué quieres otro bebé? – Lo preguntó con una voz tan cargada de tristeza y reproche que Maryse casi se sintió realmente mal por estar embarazada.

-Alec, cielo… verás, a veces los bebés vienen sin que los busquemos. –Intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo teniendo en cuenta que la persona frente a ella era un niño de nueve años que aún no tenía mucha idea de cómo funcionaba todo aquello de la reproducción. – Pero que no le estuviésemos buscando no quiere decir que no podamos quererle. Este bebé será tu hermanito, igual que Isabelle, y… - en ese punto el niño la interrumpió.

-No. No será igual que Isabelle.

-¿Por qué no, Alec?

El aludido se quedó callado durante un rato. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien por qué no se sentía tan feliz como se había sentido de pequeño cuando nació su hermana. Aunque para ser justos, la verdad era que ni siquiera se acordaba de la época en la que nació Isabelle. Él era muy pequeño y sabía que había estado feliz porque se lo habían dicho sus padres, pero no tenía realmente ni idea de lo que había sentido entonces. Decidió que, a efectos prácticos, Izzie había estado con él desde siempre, por lo que la diferencia con este bebé era que tendría que adaptarse a él. No le gustaba tener que adaptarse, así que no, este bebé no era como Izzie. Era una molestia, y cuanto antes se enterasen todos mejor.

Habiendo comprobado que Alec no pensaba contestar a su pregunta, Maryse se puso de pie y avanzó hacia la puerta. Antes de que saliera, Alec vio como a su madre se le escapaba una lágrima, y luego otra, y otra.

Nunca antes en sus nueve años de vida se había sentido tan mal.

Desde ese día, Alec se esforzó por mostrar delante de la familia una actitud tolerante con respecto al nuevo miembro. Desde luego no era capaz de mostrar un entusiasmo ni remotamente parecido al de su hermana, pero sí se disculpó con su madre y se ofreció a ayudarla a cuidar del niño cuando naciese, gesto que Maryse apreció enormemente aunque Alec y ella sabían que no era de corazón. En su fuero interno, el moreno seguía con las mismas dudas y el mismo miedo a los horribles cambios que llegarían a su vida cuando naciese su hermano. La tripa de su madre se hinchaba hasta no dejarla prácticamente moverse y ella se encontraba débil y enferma, su padre cada vez estaba más nervioso y en consecuencia más arisco con él, Izzie le hacía menos y menos caso y ahora se dedicaba a seguir todo el día a su madre, hablándole al enorme vientre y cantándole canciones de cuna. Absurdo. En lugar de remitir con el tiempo como su madre había pensado que ocurriría, su recelo y enfado con el niño en camino crecían más y más conforme llegaba el momento del nacimiento.

Y ese momento había llegado, en aquella noche asfixiante de Julio en la que Alec rememoraba todos sus motivos para no desear que ocurriese. Pensando en lo horrible que sería su vida a partir de entonces, se quedó poco a poco dormido.

-¡Alec! ¡ALEC! ¡DEEEEESPIEEEERTAAAA! - El pequeño abrió sus ojos azules para ver la cara de Isabelle a diez centímetros de la suya propia, prácticamente exudando excitación. - ¡Ha nacido! ¡Está aquí, con mamá y papá! ¡Y es pequeñito, y blandito, y gracioso, y dice mamá que se parece un montón a ti! Yo sólo le veo parecido con una bola de carne, ¡pero mamá dice que se parece a ti y tienes que verlo!

La niña tiró de la manga de su pijama. Alec resopló. Se apartó el flequillo de la cara y comenzó a andar lentamente hacia la habitación de sus padres, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. Obviamente, tendría que fingir que estaba feliz si no quería hacer llorar otra vez a su madre y enfadar a su padre.

Llegaron al dormitorio principal en un tiempo insultantemente corto para desgracia del niño de ojos azules. Isabelle abrió la puerta de un tirón, ignoró al hermano silencioso que _hablaba _con Hodge y se tiró a los brazos de su padre, que la sentó en la cama con sumo cuidado. En el centro de ésta se hallaba Maryse, con la cara aún congestionada y sudada, pero con la expresión más feliz que Alec la había visto poner nunca. En sus brazos acunaba un bulto envuelto en mantas que no sería más grande que Iglesia.

El niño avanzó reluctante hacia el lecho. Se puso de pie en el lado contrario al que se encontraba su hermana y se alzó de puntillas para ver al nuevo integrante de la familia y causa única de todo el descontrol de sus últimos nueve meses de vida.

Era, como le había descrito acertadamente Isabelle, una especie de bola de carne arrugada y amoratada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las manos apretadas en puños sobre el pecho y una mata de pelo castaño oscuro que caía desordenadamente sobre su frente. Su cara aún tenía la hinchazón y la rojez propia de los recién nacidos. Era la cosa más maravillosa que Alec había contemplado jamás.

Con extremo cuidado, se subió a la cama a gatas y contempló a su hermano más de cerca. Entonces observó que el bebé arrugaba aún más su carita y luego abría como dudoso los ojos. Eran de un azul grisáceo, sólo ligeramente distintos de los del propio Alec. El niño parecía incómodo con el pelo que casi le tapaba los ojos. Con más cuidado del que había puesto jamás en hacer algo, Alec alargó la mano y le apartó el pelo de la frente.

-Me alegra ver que te llevas bien con el pequeño Maxwell, Alexander. – Levantó la cabeza para mirar por primera vez desde que había entrado a su padre, que les dirigía a sus dos hijos varones una mirada cargada de afecto. Sin embargo, Alec frunció el ceño, no sólo por la mención de su nombre completo, sino también por el de…

-¿Maxwell? ¿El bebé se llama Maxwell? – Miró a su madre para que ella se lo confirmara, y cuando la mujer asintió, Alec unió aún más sus arqueadas cejas.

-No les hagas caso, bebé. Tú te llamas Max. Papá y mamá nunca fueron buenos poniendo nombres, pero no te preocupes, tienes un hermano mayor que puede arreglar todo lo que ellos hagan mal. – Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el bebé parecía escucharle. Al menos, le miraba muy fijamente. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una expresión no demasiado feliz por parte de su padre, y con una sonrisa afectuosa de su madre – Yo soy tu hermano mayor, Alec, _no Alexander_. Y voy a cuidarte mucho y a protegerte de las garras de Izzie.

La niña soltó un quejido de protesta y su madre no tuvo más remedio que reír, aunque Robert parecía no aprobar el discurso de su hijo mayor. Alec miró a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego se tumbó a su lado en la cama y siguió contemplando embelesado al bebé.

De pronto se asombró al darse cuenta súbitamente de que no había tenido razón hace un rato en el pasillo. No estaba fingiendo querer a su hermano.

No necesitaba fingir.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos llegado. No sé si os lo imaginabais así, pero desde luego conociendo a Alec no puedo imaginarle inmediatamente feliz con la idea de semejante cambio súbito en su vida.

El próximo One-Shot llegará en una o dos semanas, y aunque no puedo decir aún el tema concreto, tratará la infancia que es probablemente la más difícil y fascinante de todos los personajes: la de Magnus Bane.

Ave Atque Vale, lectores.


End file.
